Marsala
''Voiced by: Garry Chalk '' , a prominent Neosapien]] History The leader of the first Neosapian revolt, Marsala now serves with the Exo-fleet and is a trusted member of Able Squad. Appearing like most Neosapians, Marsala stands approximately 8 feet tall and is physically very strong. But, it’s his feelings of loyalty that are strongest. He is utterly loyal to the Exo-fleet and Able Squad. His bonds of friendship are unquestionable. The members of Able Squad would gladly place their lives in Marsala’s hands knowing it was a safe bet. It must be painful for Marsala, to be fighting against, and killing other Neosapians. But he never lets it show to Able Squad or anyone else. Marsala and Phaeton are brood mates, Neosapians created from the same batch of chemicals. While they both share some form of brotherly bond, both are utterly dedicated to their respective causes. Being a Neosapian in this war has lead to severe difficulties for Marsala. Many officers in the Exo-fleet do not trust Marsala like Able Squad does. And none of the resistance would even give him a second look in the beginning. When Able Squad made planet fall on Earth, following the retreat of the Exo-fleet, Napier and the other members of the Chicago resistance made no attempt to disguise their disdain for Marsala being a Neosapian. It wasn’t until their operation to capture the broadcasting center at New Solder Field that Napier came to see Marsala in a new light. During the brief struggle in the control room, one Neosapian guard had a clean shot at Napier. Marsala threw himself at Napier and forced him out of the line of fire and thus saved him from the blaster shot. Marsala, along with the other members of Able Squad spent the following year in the brig as punishment for their acts of insubordination during the initial fleet battle. But following that incarceration, Marsala was right back in the fore front of the war. He made land fall on Earth along with J.T. and DeLeon during their mission to capture the scientist who developed the GRAF Shield. When the mission shifted to Venus, Marsala acquired a Neosapian uniform and posed as a guard on the transport ship DeLeon and Marsh were aboard. The Neosapians cut the cargo containers loose and sent them toward the sun. Thanks to Marsala, the ship returned and re-captured the wayward cargo freighter. Following the conclusion of the GRAF Shield mission, Marsala returned to Io with Marsh and DeLeon. Marsala, along with Marsh, Bronski, DeLeon, Torres, and Nara were marooned on Mars when they were given a false mission by Fleet Captain Marcus. Although the mission itself was fake, Able Squad discovered a very real threat on Mars. A massive birthing complex and breeding compound with the capacity to birth hundreds of Neosapians at a time. When Able Squad made the decision to attack the birthing complex, Marsala, along with DeLeon were assigned to scout the area and find the complex itself. During their scouting mission, Marsala attacked DeLeon and activated the alarm. When the guards came, he demanded to see Phaeton. When DeLeon asked what he was doing, Marsala simply replied “Saving my people.” Once he met with Phaeton, Marsala agreed to lead Able Squad into a trap so the rest of the squad could be captured. Marsala was released and lead a flight of EL-909 Y-wings back to Able Squads location. With the Y-wings making it look like he’d escaped capture, Marsala quickly rejoined Able Squad in battle and then trapped Able Squad in a rock slide. Later, Able Squad stood before Phaeton himself, all with looks of disbelief on their faces directed at Marsala. When Nara asked how he could turn against his friends and his squad, Marsala callously replied his loyalty was to his people and that personal bonds had no meaning between humans and a Neosapian. But Phaeton was not convinced of Marsala’s loyalties. When he suggested J.T. Marsh be subjected to a mind scan, Marsala made no argument against and in fact stated that it was what he would have suggested. The Scan of Marsh’s mind revealed that Marsh did indeed believe Marsala to be a traitor. Even with this evidence, Phaeton was not convinced and ordered Marsala to execute them all. "How could you do this, after all we’ve been through..” J.T. stammered as he was hoisted into position to be executed. Marsala became enraged at the question. With that, the members of Able Squad swallowed hard believing they were about to die at the hands of Marsala. But with a wink directed at Nara, Marsala took aim. At Phaeton’s command, he swung the blaster around, knocked Phaeton back and blasted the two closest guards. With the opening, the other members of Able Squad jumped the other two guards and took Phaeton captive. Marsala then revealed to his squad mates that he had planned his betrayal as a means to gain entry into the birthing complex. J.T. was worried that Marsala wasn’t telling the whole truth and mentioned the speech Marsala gave about terran treatment of Neosapians. While it was all true, Phaeton’s way was worse. It would mean the death of the human race. With Marsala’s aide, Able Squad was able to make it to the outside of Olympus Mons. But Nara Burns, over come with volcanic gases collapsed just outside of the vent they had used to escape. Momentarily distracted, Marsala was attacked by Phaeton and forced over the cliff edge. Despite Marsh’s valiant attempt to save Marsala, Phaeton was in control of the situation. In control that is until, Nara Burns shot him forcing him to fall from the cliff side. In the battle to destroy the birthing complex, Marsala, sacrificed his E-frame. As Marsh battled Phaeton, Able Squad made their way out of the mountain fighting the entire way. The entire squad were later rescued by Maggie Weston and Kaz Takagi. Marsala continued to be instrumental through out the war, impersonating Neosapian officers and guards and thusly gaining entry to various outposts and sectors. He was in Australia when the first generation of Neo Warriors were unleashed and he aided in the rescue of Marsh when he was captured at the breeding complex of Neo Lords. He helped search for Phaeton’s secret base that housed his doomsday weapon and ultimately ended up fighting his brood mate Phaeton, once more in his underground base beneath Phaeton City shortly before he was killed. Following the war, Marsala spoke on several occasions hoping to direct the fate of the Neosapian race. In many of these cases, he was accompanied by Sean Napier who had himself become a powerful political force. Trivia *His name is based on the town of Marsala. Category:Neosapian Category:E-Frame Pilots Category:ExoFleet Officers